


Girls' Weekend

by TrisPrior111



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Beach House, F/F, Morrilla, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPrior111/pseuds/TrisPrior111
Summary: It had been Ginny’s idea. Season 2 had just wrapped and everyone needed some relaxation before all of the conventions started. Why not have a girls’ weekend at the beach? It had sounded great at the time. But now, with Lana so close to her that she could smell the sweet scent of her floral perfume, she wasn’t so sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Once Day! Here's a Morrilla fic to celebrate. I realize that there are some plot holes, but I just wanted this to be a fun story. Enjoy!

A car horn blared outside Jen’s house at 8:30 am on Saturday morning. She downed the last of her coffee and tugged her wavy blonde hair that was still damp from her shower into a loose ponytail. She quickly rinsed out her yellow striped mug, setting it on her overflowing drying rack and grabbing her suitcase and keys before heading out the door. Ginny’s silver SUV was idling by the curb.

“Hey, Jen!” she called from the driver’s seat as the window rolled down.

“Hi,” Jen smiled, walking down the path that went through her front yard to the sidewalk.

“Do you need help with your suitcase?”

“No, I’ve got it.”

“Alright. I’ll pop the trunk,” Ginny said, and rolled the window back up.

Jen heaved her suitcase into the trunk and opened the door to the backseat. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Lana leaning against the window reading a magazine. She swallowed and climbed inside, setting her bag at her feet and buckling her seatbelt.

“Hi, Jen,” Lana said in her trademark sultry voice, lowering the magazine from her face. God, those chocolate brown eyes. She wasn’t sure she was going to survive the car ride, much less the weekend.

“Hi!” she replied. Lana reached out to hug her and she returned the embrace, closing her eyes and praying that the brunette couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating. Ginny put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.

“Hey!” Emilie greeted her, peering behind the passenger seat. “How are you?”

“Great, how are you?”

“Good, thanks. Let’s do this!”

It had been Ginny’s idea. Season 2 had just wrapped and everyone needed some relaxation before all of the conventions started. Why not have a girls’ weekend at the beach? It had sounded great at the time. But now, with Lana so close to her that she could smell the sweet scent of her floral perfume, she wasn’t so sure. It wasn’t that Jen didn’t enjoy spending time with her--of course she did. Lana was one of the most genuinely kind and warm hearted people she knew. No, it was that she enjoyed being around her too much. Whenever Lana was near her, she felt the whole nine yards: heart pounding out of her chest, stomach fluttering, not being able to get words out of her mouth. It had been that way ever since she had first laid eyes on her, and it had only gotten worse since. And it hurt.

At first Jen had thought that her little crush on the Latina was just that, a little crush. Nothing more. Maybe even just a girl crush. Telling herself that only worked until about halfway through season one. Because if it was just a little girl crush, Lana shouldn’t have been consuming her thoughts at home and been the subject of all of her dreams. She shouldn’t have been her first thought when she woke up in the morning and her last before she went to sleep. A little girl crush shouldn’t leave her sobbing madly in her trailer all night after Lana had told her about her boyfriend Fred and how in love they were. No, what she had been the victim of for the past 2 years was love. More specifically, unrequited love.

It didn’t matter that Lana and Fred weren’t together anymore; Lana would never want her.

“So here’s the situation with the bedrooms at the beach house,” Ginny began, pulling Jen out of her thoughts. “There’s the master bedroom, which has a king sized bed and its own bathroom, and the other room has two twin beds and a bathroom down the hall.”

“I’m fine with a twin,” said Emilie.

“Can I please have the king?” Lana said, lowering her magazine again and smiling sweetly. “I don’t think I can sleep in a twin.”

“Sure,” Ginny replied. “Jen, are you okay sharing with her? And then Emilie and I will take the twins?”

“Um, sure,” Jen mumbled, her face flushing. How had that all come together so fast? How was she going to be able to handle this?

“Great!” Ginny chirped. “It’s settled, then.”

Lana went back to reading her magazine, and Jen took out her book.

“Any music requests?” Ginny asked.

“What CDs do you have?” Emilie inquired.

“Look in the glove compartment.”

“Okay, let’s see,” Emilie said, opening it and catching the CDs that spilled out into her arms. “We have Elton John, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, Fleetwood Mac, and Billy Idol.”

“Billy Idol!” Lana exclaimed. “That’s my vote.”

“Fine with me,” Jen chuckled.

“Sure,” Emilie said. “Okay with you, Ginny?”

“Of course!”

Emilie slid it into the CD player and Dancing With Myself flooded the car.

**********

“Anyone hungry?” Ginny asked a few hours later. “It looks like there should be some restaurants at the next exit. We could just get something to go.”

“Yeah, I’m getting hungry,” Emilie said. 

Lana and Jen agreed, and Ginny took the next exit. They decided to stop at The Sandwich Spot. Jen shut her book that she had been trying and failing to concentrate on since the conversation about the bedrooms three hours ago, and got out of the car. It felt good to stretch out her legs after being in a seated position for so long. 

She lost the ability to breathe when she saw Lana’s whole outfit; she hadn’t paid much attention to what she had been wearing in the car, but now she could see that the brunette had on a maroon sweater and tight dark blue jeans that did a great job of highlighting her assets. 

Jen stifled a moan and forced herself to look straight ahead instead. If she kept looking at Lana, she would probably trip over her own feet on the way into the restaurant.

Once they had gotten their food, they piled back into the car for the last leg of the trip.

An hour later, they arrived. The house they had rented was small and white with large windows and stairs leading up to the porch. Palm trees framed it on either side and there were stone steps that went down to the beach at the edge of the front lawn.

“This is perfect!” Emilie exclaimed as Ginny pulled into the gravel driveway.

It really was. It looked like it could have been relaxing, except there was no way she could relax if she and Lana were sharing a bed. Ginny parked the car and they got out, hauling their suitcases up the wooden staircase to the front door. Jen followed Lana down the hallway to the master bedroom.

“Well, this looks cozy,” Lana remarked.

The king sized bed took up most of the room. There were white wicker nightstands on either side of it, a desk with a chair in the corner, and the bathroom. It had a blue and white theme with a few sea shell and starfish decorations and photos of the ocean on the walls. They set their suitcases on either side of the bed.

“Yeah, it seems nice,” Jen said, racking her brain for something else to say to the brunette. “I’m going to go … read.”

She took her book into the main part of the house and settled in on one of the white couches.

“I’m making a run to the grocery store,” Ginny announced, coming out of her and Emilie’s room. “What do you guys want me to get?”

The four of them met in the living room and decided on what snacks and ingredients for meals they wanted. Ginny grabbed the keys off the counter.

“I’ll go with you,” Emilie offered with a smile.

“Great!” Ginny chirped. “See you two in a little bit!”

“Bye,” Jen said weakly, sitting back down on the couch. 

“So,” said Lana, sitting in the chair on the other side of the coffee table from Jen. “Do you have any big plans between now and when all of the conventions start?”

“Not really. Probably just relaxing and … stuff,” she replied, picking at a thread on her shirt, doing anything she could to avoid meeting the Latina’s gaze.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Her eyes snapped up. “No, I’m not. Why?”

Lana shrugged. “I was just curious.”

“Are you?”

“No,” she smiled.

Jen’s heart lept, but she told herself to calm down. It didn’t matter. Lana just thought of her as a friend, nothing more than that, and she needed to get over her hopeless crush on the woman.

**********

“I’m going to take a shower,” Lana declared. It was evening now, and Lana and Jen had been laying on the bed chatting after dinner. Jen nodded and picked her book up off the nightstand as the brunette disappeared into the bathroom. She tried to focus, she really tried. She tried to focus on anything other than the sound of soft humming she heard coming from the shower and the image that came with it of water falling down her smooth, golden-brown skin-

For goodness sakes, get a grip, Jen told herself sternly. 

She told herself that she wouldn’t look up when Lana came out, but she couldn’t help it. Her throat went dry. Were those supposed to be pajamas? The brunette had put on a shiny blush-pink spaghetti-strap tank top with black lace that accentuated her cleavage and matching shorts that were very, very short. Was Lana actually trying to kill her? She was wearing freaking lingerie! She had washed off her makeup and her wet hair was already beginning to fluff back into its usual volume. If it was even possible, Jen felt her desire for the other woman increase. She had never, ever wanted someone this badly in her whole life.

Lana got a bottle of lotion out of her suitcase and began applying it all over her arms and legs. Jen didn’t think she had ever seen something so erotic.

“Enjoying the show?” Lana winked, catching her staring.

Jen quickly shut her mouth, realizing that it had fallen open. She just hoped that she hadn’t drooled, too.

“Sorry,” she croaked, trying to swallow and bring moisture back into her mouth.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Lana let out her signature deep, throaty laugh before going back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. God, that sound should be outlawed.

Jen changed into a t-shirt and leggings and waited until Lana was done to brush her teeth.

“Good night,” Lana said as Jen went into the bathroom.

“Good night.”

When Jen came out, she turned off the light so the only thing illuminating the room was the glow of moonlight, and went over to the bed, seeing that Lana was already fast asleep. She carefully pulled back the covers on her side and slipped under them. No sooner had she closed her eyes then she felt Lana move closer to her, the impeccably smooth skin of her legs brushing against her and the sweet smell of the lotion she had put on filling her nose. Lana nestled her head into her neck and she could feel the faint tickle of her warm breath. Oh god, this woman really was trying to kill her. There was no way in hell she could sleep like this. She wasn’t going to make it through the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen woke up the next morning to golden beams of sunlight streaming through the blinds. Her breath hitched when she became aware of the feeling of Lana’s body pressed against hers. Lana was practically spooning her, with her hand resting lightly on her hip. Jen closed her eyes and sighed quietly, imagining what it would be like to wake up like this every morning. It was absolute bliss. After a few moments, she carefully pulled away from Lana and got out of bed, pulling the covers back over the Latina’s sleeping form. Jen stood there for a moment, unable to tear her eyes from the Lana’s beautiful, peaceful face. She imagined what it would feel like to run her fingers through her hair, to trace her finger over the scar on her upper lip, to kiss her eyelids, along her jaw, her lips … Jen quickly pushed the thoughts away. She needed to stop thinking about things like this, because it was never going to happen, and daydreaming about it was only going to make everything worse. She squared her shoulders and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She frowned, looking for Ginny and Emilie; they hadn’t been in their bedroom when she had passed it.

“Jen, we’re out here!” came Emilie’s voice though the screen door from the front porch.

“I made coffee if you want some,” Ginny told her. “The Keurig’s on the counter.”

“Thanks,” Jen smiled gratefully, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and filling it up. She joined her friends on the porch, settling into one of the wicker chairs.

“Did everything go okay with you and Lana last night?” Emilie asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

Emilie’s smiled.

“We were thinking of going down to the beach at about 11,” Ginny said, “and packing lunches to take down there.”

“Sounds great!” Jen exclaimed.

The three of them chatted and a while later, Lana joined them, already dressed and ready for the day. They made sandwiches for lunch and got ready for the beach. Jen put on a sky blue two-piece and a white gauzy coverup. She swept her hair back into a low, loose bun and slid on her wide-frame sunglasses. 

“Ready?” Lana asked her.

Jen turned around to see that she had come out of the bathroom wearing a strappy black bikini and a see-through spaghetti strap sundress. 

She almost choked. “Yes,” she managed to say. 

“Great! Let’s go.”

She grabbed her towel and followed Lana out of their room into the kitchen, where Ginny and Emilie were packing up the sandwiches. The four women walked across the lawn and down the stone steps to the beach. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sand was a light, almost white tan and the water was a clear, stunning blue. There were other people farther down the beach, but their area was quiet.

They set up their towels and Emilie immediately reclined onto hers, announcing that she was taking a nap. Ginny settled in with an audiobook.

“Want to go down to the water?” Lana asked.

“Sure,” Jen smiled.

She stifled a moan as Lana pulled off her sundress, revealing her smooth, golden skin. Jen quickly cast aside her coverup and followed her friend down to the ocean. They walked until the waves were lapping against their feet. The water was cold but not unbearable. They talked for a while about what had happened to their characters in Season 2 and what they thought was in store for them next. They waded out until the water brushed their knees, but didn’t go any further. Jen would sometimes zone out when Lana was speaking because she would get lost in her eyes, but then she’d snap back to reality.

“Do you think they’ll ever make Swan Queen canon?” Lana asked her.

“I don’t know,” Jen chuckled. “There sure are some fans out there who would want it to happen. But I think our characters will have to get closer as friends first.”

Lana nodded. “Yeah, definitely. But a few seasons down the road, who knows?”

Jen smiled.

“We’d get to do all sorts of fun things on set,” Lana said with a wink.

God, was she flirting? Jen let herself believe it for a sweet moment before reminding herself that this was just Lana’s nature, and she acted this way with everyone … didn’t she? Her heart rate doubled as she thought about what that would be like to film. She would get to kiss her, the kiss she’d dreamed about since she had first laid eyes on the brunette that first day on set. It would be beautiful, to get to be in a relationship with her on screen. But on screen was all it would ever be, and as soon as the director yelled “Cut!” and the cameras switched off, she would have to come back to reality and it would be even more painful than before.

“Jen?”

She jolted out of her daze, realizing that she had been staring deep into Lana’s eyes. “What? Sorry, did you say something?”

Lana smiled. “What were you thinking about?”

Jen cleared her throat. “Nothing--I … nothing, sorry.”

Lana lay her hand gently on her arm and chills shot down her spine. “Are you okay?”

She looked up to see genuine concern in Lana’s beautiful deep brown eyes and swallowed. “Of course! I’m fine. I was just lost in thought.”

And lost in you.

**********

Sand flicked up onto her calves as Jen jogged down the beach to keep up with Lana. It was late afternoon and the four women had been lounging on their towels when they had heard thumping music coming from further down the beach. Lana insisted that they had to go check it out, because it was probably a party. Now she was running towards it, Jen, Ginny, and Emilie in tow. 

“You know, if this really is some sort of beach party, we can’t just crash it,” Emilie pointed out.

“Sure we can,” Lana argued. “If it’s big enough, no one will even notice us.”

Finally, they crested a hill and they were able to see it. And it was big. There was a giant mass of people dancing to music pumping from large speakers and there was a long table with food and alcohol. 

“Let’s go!” Lana cheered.

“This is probably one of those college parties or something,” Ginny hissed.

“Who cares? Everyone’s probably drunk anyway!” Lana said.

“That’s true,” Jen agreed.

“Alright, fine,” Ginny gave in. “It looks like fun.”

They stashed their things behind a bush and went down to the refreshment table. They ordered cocktails and joined the dancing crowd. It turned out that it wasn’t a college party at all--it was just a party being thrown by the people renting the house down the street from theirs and anyone was welcome.

The sun began its descent, casting a pink-orange glow over the sparkling ocean. The drinks she’d had were spreading warmth through her body and Jen felt happy and carefree. 

“Wanna dance?” a husky voice murmured against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned around to see Lana raising her eyebrow at her suggestively, her silhouette outlined with the fiery colors of the sunset. Her hair was messy from the wind and her cheeks were pink. She had never looked more beautiful.

“Sure,” she whispered.

The brunette stood behind her with her hands on her hips and Jen leaned into her. There was a bouncy song playing, saying something about an island lost at sea. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of Lana’s body against hers and her sweet scent surrounding her. She wished that it could last forever. And that night as they got into bed, not bothering to change out of their beach clothes from the day, Lana leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Jen’s cheek before whispering “good night” and curling up deliciously close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to let me know what you thought! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jen woke up to a dull thudding in her head. She moaned and tried to roll over, but she was met with resistance. She blinked her eyes open, wincing against the painful brightness of the room, and looked right into Lana’s chocolate eyes. She realized how close they had been sleeping, even closer than the night before. Their legs were tangled together and Lana’s arm was around her waist.

“Good morning,” Lana murmured, the normal huskiness of her voice intensified by sleep.

Jen swallowed. “Good morning.”

She ran through what had happened the night before in her mind. They had been at the party, dancing, drinking. Her heart rate picked up just thinking about the way she and Lana had danced, their bodies pressed tightly together, Lana’s hair tickling her face in the warm breeze, and their arms around each other. That wasn’t the way friends danced together. And the way Lana had kissed her cheek … could there possibly be something between them? Could she even dare to hope?

“We had quite a night, didn’t we?” Lana said with a chuckle. She didn’t make any move toward untangling their legs, so Jen didn’t either.

“Yeah, we did. My headache is proof of that.”

“God, I know. My head is killing me too. I think I’m just gonna go back to sleep,” she murmured. She closed her eyes and tucked her head beneath Jen’s chin.

“Alright,” she whispered, but she wasn’t sure that Lana even heard her. She couldn’t see the clock from her angle, but the bright sunlight streaming into the room told her that it wasn’t exactly early. She heard distant sounds from the kitchen, probably Emilie and Ginny making breakfast or even lunch, at this point. But she didn’t care about any of that. Her head was pounding incessantly and she wasn’t in any hurry to get out of bed. Especially not with the feeling of Lana so close to her. Lana’s hair was right under her nose and she could smell her shampoo--vanilla and roses. Jen smiled and closed her eyes.

“Knock knock, hello? Is anybody awake in there?” a cheery voice pulled Jen out of the comfortable embrace of sleep a while later.

Jen forced her eyes open and saw Ginny standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

“Just checking to make sure you guys were alive,” she said. “It’s almost 2 o’clock.”

“We’re alive,” Lana mumbled.

“Well, Emilie and I made tomato soup and grilled cheeses if you want any.”

Jen felt her stomach rumble. “That sounds amazing.”

“Yes, it does,” Lana agreed, sitting up and stretching. 

“Just let me take a shower and I’ll be right out,” Jen said.

Ginny nodded and disappeared back down the hallway.

The shower felt absolutely wonderful; the hot water and steam soothed her headache and it felt good to rinse the sand off of her skin that had clung to her from being at the beach all day the day before. She changed into jeans and a baby blue tank top and went out to the kitchen. 

“Thank you so much,” she said as Ginny plated her food, setting it in front of her on the table.

“Of course!” Ginny smiled.

Ginny and Emilie sat down to eat as well and Lana joined them once she had showered and gotten ready. 

“So, did you guys have fun last night?” Ginny asked, looking between Jen and Lana. Jen bit her lip. Obviously Ginny and Emilie would have seen them dancing. There was something in the way Ginny was looking at her … could she know about her feelings for Lana? She had always wanted to tell her but there had never been a time she felt like she could.

“Yeah,” Jen said. “It was … good.”

The brunette nodded in agreement. “So much fun. Aren’t you glad we went?”

“Yes,” said Ginny. “We had a great time.”

**********

They spent the rest of the day playing board games and lounging in the house. After dinner, they went down to the beach and had a campfire and made s’mores. It was colder than it had been the night before and Lana sat close to Jen so their shoulders and arms were pressed together. Jen could feel the brunette shivering, so she hesitantly put her arm around her and to her relief, Lana leaned closer, resting her head on Jen’s shoulder. A chill shook her, but it wasn’t from the cold.

“I’m going to take a walk,” Emilie announced. “I’ll be back in about 30 minutes.”

“Okay,” Ginny smiled. “I think I’m going to go inside and get ready for bed. Can you two put out the fire?”

“Of course,” Lana said.

Once Emilie and Ginny had gone their separate ways and they were alone, Jen wasn’t sure what to do. She just kept her arm around Lana’s waist and tried her hardest to savor the feeling of their closeness. The last few days had felt like a dream: Lana flirting with her, dancing on the beach, sleeping in each other’s arms. It had been bliss. But tomorrow things would go back to they way they had always been, and Jen needed to prepare herself for that, because it was going to hurt.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped slightly when she felt Lana’s hand on her cheek.

“Thanks for keeping me warm,” she said, the ever-present flirtatious tone in her low voice exaggerated.

Jen jerked away from her and stood up, anger suddenly raging like fire through her veins.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but you need to stop, okay?”

The brunette blinked in shock. “What-what are you talking about?” she stammered.

“Whatever games you’re playing with me! God, it’s driving me crazy because for a while I actually thought there was a chance you could mean it but you don’t, of course you don’t! Because you’re Lana fucking Parrilla and you can flirt with whoever you want and it’s just fun for you but it hurts, Lana, it hurts, okay? Because I have actual feelings for you! God, I can’t believe I just said that out loud. I can’t--I can’t do this.”

She turned and ran back toward the house.

“Jen, wait! Please …” Lana called after her, but she was already running up the steps, taking them two at a time. Tears streamed down Jen’s cheeks. She was already regretting the way she had lashed out at her friend; all of the anger had been released from her body, leaving only emptiness.

Once she was inside, she ran down the hallway to their room and threw herself down on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She should have just kept her stupid mouth shut. Because now Lana knew, and there was no way their friendship could survive this.

“Jen?” she heard a soft, concerned voice and she lifted her face from where it had been buried in the pillows to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

“What happened?” she asked.

Jen just shook her head and sat up, not trusting that she was going to be able to talk without bursting into tears again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She hesitated for a moment, then decided that it would probably help, and nodded. Ginny sat down next to her on the bed and put her arm around her, rubbing her back gently while Jen’s body shook with another round of tears.

“I--I … I love her,” Jen said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Lana?”

Jen nodded, even more tears coming up. “I just ruined everything! I can’t believe I really did that …”

They heard the door to the house open and someone step inside. It had to be Lana, unless Emilie was back early from her walk.

“It will be okay, I promise,” Ginny whispered, and pressed a kiss to Jen’s hair before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Jen took a few deep breaths and tried to compose herself, wiping away the remains of her tears with her sleeve. A moment later, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” 

Lana.

“Well, it’s your room too, isn’t it?” Jen said, her voice flat and hoarse from crying.

The brunette stepped inside and hesitated a beat before sitting down on the edge of the bed and turning to face Jen.

“Jennifer, I’m sorry … I’m sorry if I hurt you. That’s not what I meant to do at all.”

Jen couldn’t bring herself to look her in the eyes, but she could hear the guilt in her voice.

Jen took a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I was completely out of line. I know you didn’t mean to. There was no way you could have known.”

Her cheeks were burning because now Lana knew about her stupid, hopeless crush on her. Lana wasn’t the kind of person who would laugh at her, but she doubted their friendship could be the same now.

She felt Lana’s hand gently cup her chin. “Look at me.”

She slowly lifted her head up and no sooner had their eyes met then Lana was kissing her and god, her lips were so soft and she tasted like marshmallows and chocolate and a million other wonderful things that were so uniquely her. Jen tangled her hands in Lana’s hair and pulled her closer, and Lana’s arms wrapped around her waist. It was everything she had dreamed it would be and a thousand times better. Jen never wanted it to end but after what seemed like an eternity and a split second at once, Lana slowly pulled back.

Jen stared at her, waiting for some sort of explanation, hoping to god that she hadn’t just kissed her out of pity.

“Jen, I … I wasn’t flirting with you as a game. I meant it, all of it. I like you … a lot,” she said, biting her lip. 

If she was dreaming, Jen hoped she never woke up. She had imagined Lana saying a thousand different variations of the words she had just spoken, but she had never dared to hope that it would actually happen. 

Lana’s voice got quieter. “You … I mean, my feelings for you … are the reason Fred and I broke up.”

Jen’s eyes widened. “Really? And you never … you never told me?”

Lana shook her head. “I wasn’t sure that you felt the same.”

“I did,” Jen said softly. “I always did.”

Their lips met again in another amazing kiss that made her heart skip several beats and caused warmth to flood through her body, all the way down to her toes. When they parted, they just lay in each other’s arms, enjoying being together until they heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Jen’s head whipped around to see both Ginny and Emilie standing there with huge grins on their faces.

“Were you spying on us this whole time?” Jen demanded.

“Only just now,” insisted Emilie, but she didn’t look guilty at all.

“You guys might as well come in,” Lana said with a sigh.

Giggling, they stepped inside the room.

“We’ve actually known that you guys liked each other for a long time,” Ginny told them.

Jen’s mouth fell open.

“Actually, you two are probably the only people on set that didn’t know,” Emilie added, her gleeful grin widening further.

“And we may or may not have planned this trip to get you to admit your feelings for each other,” Ginny said sheepishly.

Lana and Jen looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Are you serious?” Lana asked.

“Yes!” Emilie nodded.

“The bedrooms! That whole thing was planned!” Jen cried. “How Emilie said she’d take the twin right away!”

“Yep.”

“And you guys always tried to leave us alone together!” Lana said.

“Well, it worked!” Ginny pointed out. “You’re not mad at us, are you?”

“Of course not,” said Lana.

“No, it brought us together,” Jen smiled. She turned back to Lana and happiness engulfed her heart as their gazes met, and she saw the love she felt reflected in the brunette’s eyes. After all of the longing, all of the pain she had gone through, they were finally together. And she would never let her go.


End file.
